Perseus, Wielder of the Spear of Triam, First Angelic Demon
by PerseusTheSlayer
Summary: Perseus Jackson, Hero Of Olympus, Monster, Titan, Giant slayer. He defeated Gaia in the Giant War, wielding a legendary weapon, but was brought down with her into oblivion. Gaining new powers and allies, he is all that stands between the the world and Armageddon. Contains detailed battle scenes, a little Chaos(Different from other stories though), Angels and Demons. Pertemis. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys,_**

**_I'm Perseus Slayer. I'm new to Fanfiction, and this is my first attempt at writing Fiction. Do try giving this a read; I appreciate any kind of feedback, so whether you feel like giving constructive feedback or flames? Do hit that review button and try giving some opinion. Okayzzzz? Anyways, without further ado, let's give this a shot, Shall we?_**

Prologue:

The powerful, heavily armed bronze-plated ship cruised through the air. The mighty Argo II was headed towards Greece for the final battle in Greece. The gods, flying behind in their war chariots, with the exception of Hestia, who was tending to the hearth at Olympus, formed up behind the Argo II with the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades following closely, open to any threat.

Perseus Jackson, the famous(Infamous for monsters) Hero Of Olympus stood proudly at the front of the Argo, leading the assault on the Giants who had escaped from Tartarus through the Doors of Death were waiting at Greece, the roots of the Greek Pantheon the final engagement. Perseus turned around to the following army of both Gods and Demigods and began his rallying speech.

"Armies of Olympus!" Perseus roared, "Listen up, this battle will be the hardest we have fought so far. I cannot promise that every one of you will come home safely today, but I promise to you, by the end of today, you will be remembered as the HEROES OF OLYMPUS! You will be remembered as the greatest, the best of the best. You will be immortalized one way or another. Fight valiantly and you will be remembered as Legends, you may feel misgivings or maybe even fear, but do not lose HOPE! Today is the day you become Heroes, today is the day you become immortalized, today is the day you will be remembered for, today is the day we become LEGENDSSSSSSS!"

"For Olympus!" Perseus bellowed and pointed his weapon at the armies of monsters and giants standing proudly on top of the original home, Mount Olympus in Greece. The Gods, Army of Demigods, Cyclops and other sea creatures from Poseidon's Army, revived dead soldiers from Hades Army, and all other forces roared in approval, lusting for war and brimming with pride and fiery determination.

**Artemis's POV**

I watched with pride at the Leader of Olympus's forces, at this admirable boy-No, he is a Man, as he rallied the army and directed them to attack. I looked around, all the Gods and demigods and all other troops and saw fiery pride, determination and in Ares's and his children's case, bloodlust as we bore down all Gaia's forces in an EPIC clash. As the sounds of battle rang out into the air, I wished for Victory and safety for my Hunters, all the gods (Maybe not Dionysus, after all… ;)), the army's and surprisingly Perseus's safety in the clash. Huh? What did I just say? I frowned, and heard a snigger behind me, only to see Aphrodite,(No doubt for one of the first times of her immortal life), clad in battle Armor and wielding a dagger, give me a sly wink and with a wink, flashed to Piper against her giant nemesis. Shaking off a scowl, I called for my Lieutenant, Thalia and charged at Gration, my nemesis.

**Perseus/Percy POV**

As the Olympian Army engaged the monster Army, I followed the Gods into battle against Polybotes, Father's and my nemesis. Polybotes smirked as he stood straight from where he had been leaning comfortably and faced us. Poseidon roared as he wielded his Trident and leapt into action. Polybotes parried the powerful thrust with his own Trident confidently and taunted Poseidon as he counterattacked. Rushing forward into the ensuing fray, I wielded Riptide my trusty sword and my own mini trident strapped to my back in its Ice-pick form, only the size of a short sword, and dived at Polybotes. I slashed at both his legs, causing deep rents in armor before he sent his Tridents butt end straight down at me. I rolled away in time, and while he was distracted, Poseidon lunged at him, barely in time to raise his weapon in a parry, he was blown back in a blast of Icy water, courtesy of the Arctic Ocean and Poseidon. Giving each other a fist bump, Father and I leapt back into combat. Polybotes stood back up, where he had been blasted backward and wiped a streak of Ichor from his jaw while he roared in laughter.

"Not bad, not bad at all! You've gotten better, I grant you that," as he taunted us, " but you forget that I am the Ant- Poseidon/Neptune, I am way more powerful than you weak Gods and demigods!" he raised his trident and sent a jet of steaming, green poison spurting at us. I reacted instantly, redirecting the blast of poisonous liquid at Gration, whom was slowly overwhelming Artemis and Thalia's repeated arrow assaults. It worked perfectly, the incredibly acidic poison soaking Gration, who howled I agony and fell to his knees, screaming as he desperately trying to swipe the sizzling liquid off his skin, but Thalia drove her spear through him and Artemis simultaneously nocked a dozen arrows and fired hat his head, puncturing armor and sending him straight back to Tartarus. Both Thalia and Artemis flashed me a wide smile and as I made eye contact with Artemis's beautiful silver orbs…. Wait, WHAT? She flashed me a beautiful smile, which gave me a blush, and leapt back into battle.

Shaking myself out of my trance, I scolded myself and pushed those errant thoughts to the back of mind and leapt back into the chaos surrounding Father and Polybotes, I mocked Polybotes," well, that went well…" Polybotes eyes blazed in fury and began a furious assault on me. Good. With him pissed off, he will make more mistakes. As I leapt from place to place nimbly, parrying and dodging his assault. Father sneaked up behind him and lunged. Polybotes was shocked as Poseidon's trident pierced through him from behind, the three points appearing from his chest, inches from my face. While he was dazed, I drew my own trident, with a "SHINNKKKKKK" sound, it elongated from its Ice-pick form to its true form. Leaping up, I stabbed its three points through Polybotes face and he disintegrated.

Sighing in relief, I fell to my knees, exhausted as I slammed my trident onto the floor, keeping me upright and grinned at Poseidon, who had that same goofy, crooked grin as me. Like Father like Son.

Taking a glance around, I saw that we were doing pretty well. Fathers Cyclops army had formed a massive phalanx, enduring the monster assault, while Camp Half-Blood assaulted the monsters on both sides. Camp Jupiter and the Hunters had encircled 1/3 pf the monsters and were slowly mowing them down with the aid of the Amazons, who had agreed to side with the gods. Hades' undead army and Fathers forces were wreaking havoc among the rest of the monster army, slashing and bashing their way through the monsters. I saw Briares, my old friend from the Labyrinth, using his Hundred Hands wisely, 25 hands hurled humongous boulders, and 50 hands fended off monsters closer range while the 25 remaining hands picked up monsters at the front lines and hurled them back at their brethren or simply crushed them to dust. I smiled at his immense bulk fondly.

Then, in my moment of weakness, I failed to notice a bolt of lightning flying towards me. "Percyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I heard Father scream, and then I was sent bowling over.

**I originally planned on ending this prologue here, but I'm not that evil. Please continue and remember to review at the end…. ****JJ**

**Thalia's POV… (LOL, YOU WERENT EXPECTING THAT, WERE YA?)**

After defeating Gration with Percy's aid, I joined my brother Jason and Father against Porphyrion, the king off giants. We were already having a hard time fending off his massive bolts of lightning and his massive electrically-charged spear was keeping Jason and me from getting close enough to harm him. I tossed Jason my spear and brought out my trusty Hunter's bow and charged the arrows with Electricity and started raining arrows on Porphyrion as Jason flew around stabbing with my spear and slashing with his gold Gladius. When Polybotes fell to Percy's and Poseidon's attack, Zeus relaxed and laughed. In his moment of weakness, he was swatted away by the Giant Kings spear and sent tumbling, opening a slot where Porphyrion fired a bolt of Lightning at Percy's form next to Poseidon.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Poseidon shouted.

**Perseus/Percy's POV**

Apparently, Porphyrion, who had noticed two of his brothers die by my hands, was furious, and fending off Jason's, Zeus's and Thalia's combined assault had fired a bolt of lightning at me in revenge as I was distracted and resting after fighting off Polybotes.

Poseidon flashed into the path of the bolt and the bolt crashed into his hastily set up shields and Poseidon was sent flying into me, saving my life. "FATHERRRRRRR…. I cried, running to his side. His celestial bronze armor was cracked and blood leaked out of his mouth...

"Perseus…Percy…" Poseidon muttered…

**DON'T WORRY, HES NOT GONNA DIE… YET… HAHA GOT YOU GUYS THERE DIDN'T I? RELAX, HES NOT DYING, ALTHOUGH, THAT IS A PRETTY ORIGINAL AND REFRESHING IDEA… ANYWAYS GO BACK TO READIN!**

I cried, cradling his limp body. "APOLLOOOO!" I hollered, Apollo flashed in, took in the circumstances and immediately sent a blast of healing energy into Poseidon. The gaping wound seemed to recede, and Apollo, weakened, said.

"Percy, that's all I can manage now, ill flash him to his domain to heal, he'll be out of this fight for now, but he'll be fine…" Just as he was about to flash away with Poseidon, Father regained a slight consciousness and he pressed his Trident, his symbol of power in my hands, and coughed out.

"Perseus, use this in the battle, be careful, I won't always be there for you, you know… "He joked weakly…

"Uncle P, now's not the time for jokes. Artemis is holding off my giant nemesis for now, I need to get you to safety and return to the fight." Apollo said, and with that Poseidon wished me luck.

"Stay safe, Perseus. I can't lose you…" Father muttered as he disappeared; probably back to Atlantis to heal…

Gripping Poseidon's Trident, I felt the immense power of the seas surge through my body, healing all my scrapes and injuries, sending all knowledge and power of the seas into my body. Vowing revenge, I leapt back into the fray. Joining Leo and Hephaestus in assaulting Mimas, his nemesis, I blasted Mimas' torso with a flurry of ice shards and torrential water with Poseidon's Trident, I charged into battle with Leo blasting fire right next to me. Leo gave me a wink and continued spewing flames and hurling Greek fire cocktails at Mimas. Diving and rolling under Mimas' wild strikes, I leapt up with massive power and slammed Poseidon's trident into the ground. Harnessing the power of the Earthshaker, I created a massive Earthquake sending all monsters, Giants and enemies to their knees, giving all our allies some breathing room as they were unaffected, unlike my enemies.

Seizing the opportunity, we counter-attacked and wreaked havoc. The monster army was decimated as the Olympian Army surrounded the remains of the monsters and slowly waded through the enemies, leaving hill after hill of golden stuff in their wake. Formations of armored phalanxes led the way, preventing the monsters from inflicting too much damage to the Olympian Army while other allies supported them with flying spears and arrows sent soaring into the ranks of the monsters.

But life was never that easy, was it?

**Reyna's POV (I LIKE REYNA AND I REFUSE TO UNDERPLAY HER ROLE UNLIKE OTHER WRITERS... THAT'S MY STYLE I GUESS)**

I flew above my legion, leading them into battle proudly as the Romans decimated the monster Army in an organized, calm, ROMAN manner. After Percy's much needed aid in the form of an Earthquake, I immediately seized the opportunity and ordered my troops to charge. Catapults fired from behind the Army's ranks as we charged. Suddenly, I was faced by a pair of twin gorgons hissing and snarling at me.

AWWW, CMONNNNN! YOU GUYS AGAIN! Yup, it was my favorite friends, Stheno and Euryale. BL*** y again! I groaned. "Didn't we kill you the last time at Camp Jupiter?"

The sisters of Medusa laughed maniacally, "Mother Gaia, our Patron helped us reform, foolish demigods!"

Just then, with a thunderous crack, a massive CRACK APPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MONSTER AND THOUSANDS MORE MONSTERS SURGED OUT! OMFGGGGGGGG!

Porphyrion and the remaining monsters howled in triumph as the monster reinforcements surged out of the Earth, courtesy of Gaia, "THAT MOT******IN B**CH!"

I was about to order retreat when suddenly, the sky darkened AND A THUNDEROUS ROAR WAS HEARDDDD! All the monsters, demigods, basically everyone looked up. A massive flock of pegasi, thousands of them appeared on the horizon, every one of them, carrying Greek fire bombs straight from Atlantis! Apparently, Poseidon decided to help! The pegasi soared over the monster army and released their payload. "TAKE COVERRRRRR" I ordered. The Olympian Army instantly obeyed. Instantly taking cover as hell was rained on the monsters, completely, utterly, ultimately destroying all traces of the monster army. The deadly fire also banished Gaia's presence from the land, and the pegasi AIRSTRIKE flew off sending a bellowing victorious neigh at the stunned faces of everyone on the battlefield.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

The Olympia army roared in victory at the sight of the enemy's troops and the giants victorious smiles were wiped off from the face of the Earth, literally. Hestia/Vesta then appeared, fuelled with power from all the hope released from the army and removed the still-burning flames with a quick wave of her hand, apparently, it was she who had cooperated with Poseidon in the AIRSTRIKE, her providing the incendiary weapons while Poseidon provided the manpower, actually HORSE-POWER, and totally obliterated the monster army. The Olympian forces immediately regrouped and took this moment to gather their wounded and dead as the gods and Giants resumed their fight to the Death. By then, most of the Giants had fallen, leaving Porphyrion the giant King and the Anti-Zeus,Alcyoneus the Anti-Hades giant, and Enceladus the Anti-Athena giant. The less combat able gods like Hestia, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Demeter and Hermes began to aid the Army in healing and transportation to a safe place while the rest engaged the giants.

**BACK TO PERSEUS/PERCY POV (WILL RECOUNT SOME STUFF)**

After watching the monster reinforcements surge out of the crack in the Earth, I saw Athena and all other gods gape in shock, the Giants had pulled their trump card to overrun the Olympian Army as Enceladus, the Anti-Athena had finally outsmarted her in planning. We did not estimate so many reinforcements of monsters so soon. There was no way the Olympian army could weather this army of monsters alone. I quickly began praying to Dad and Aunt Hestia for help in using pegasi armed with Fire bombs in attacking the reinforced monster Army and preventing defeat.

They didn't disappoint. Within minutes, we all heard a massive chorus of neighing. I looked up to see a huge flying horde of pegasi holding Greek Fire bombs, with Blackjack leading proudly. I heard a chorus of neighs in my head, with Blackjack's voice the loudest.

**_"_****_BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

**_WERE HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

I sniggered at everyone's awestruck face as the bombs totally kicked the monsters ass… Enceladus's master plan to overrun the Olympian Army with hidden armies of monsters had flopped horribly with Hestia's, Father's and my intervention. The Olympian army had prevailed after all….

I charged back into combat, aiding gods in slewing their counterpart, until onlyPorphyrion the giant King and the Anti-Zeus, Alcyoneus the Anti-Hades giant, and Enceladus the Anti-Athena giant were left standing.

As some of the gods went off to aid the Olympian Army, Zeus, Hades, Athena and the remaining demigods assaulted their respective nemesis. I ran to Hades' aid, as Nico had been knocked out of the fight by Alcyoneus and Hazel was incapacitated after taking an arrow for Frank. Wielding Poseidon's trident and Riptide with my own mini-trident still strapped to my back, I charged atAlcyoneus. I mocked him,

" Hey, Didn't I kill you once already? Why, you came back for a second helping of ass-whupping?"

Hades laughed loudly as he wielded his Pitchfork and his Helm of Darkness in attacking Alcyoneus. The giant's eyes darkened, and with an inhuman roar, he slammed his fists into the ground causing a shock wave of dark energy surging out. Hades slammed his pitchfork into the ground too, blocking all the energy from harming anybody, but he had sacrificed too much energy, and he fell to the ground, tired out. As Alcyoneus laughed out and charged, I parried but his power sent me flying back. My back slammed into a hill and coughing blood, I stood up.

The other gods immediately tried to help but he created a barrier of dark energy which consumed anything that touched it, kinda like the power of a Stygian Iron effect. This prevented other gods from helping me and he was far too powerful to fight alone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other gods and my friends trying to break through the barrier, but they would never manage to break through in time. I closed my eyes and prepared to die, I had finally been defeated…

As Alcyoneus approached me with a stupid grin on his face, preparing to kill me…

**AWWW MANNN, CMON DID YOU GUYS HONESTLY BELIEVE I KILLED PERCY? RELAX IM A VERY NICE PERSON, SO DO REMEMBER TO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON. I PROMISE A HUGE, HUUUGEEEE TWIST AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND A NICE, DETAILED ENDING TO THE BATTLE…**

**In Perseus/Percy's head…**

Just then, a voice said in my head:" Go, take Hades' Pitchfork, it will be able to defeat him! Remember, Gods cannot take others' symbols of power but demigods can. Remember Luke?"

Now, normally, I wouldn't give a sh*t to weird voices in my head, but this one sounded weirdly familiar, like, like, "Yes, It's me, you dolt, Hades, my consciousness is with you, like Poseidon! Now go get my-that weapon and use it!"

**Back to real life…**

As Alcyoneus approached me with a stupid grin on his face, preparing to kill me…

I lunged at him, but he was prepared and batted me away from him, sending me flying towards where Hades' weapon lay on the ground. Wincing in pain, I picked up the weapon, gritted my teeth and… ….ANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD….

** ….ANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…. ….ANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…. ….ANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…. ….ANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD….**

**SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST**

Hey kidding

Smile a little it's good for your facial muscles… JJJJJJJJJJJ

Spun around and hurled Hades' pitchfork. Alcyoneus' face only had time to turn to shock before he was impaled by Hades' pitchfork and he fell over on the floor. The dark energy barrier dropped and immediately he was shot by both Apollo and Artemis, disintegrating him. I fell to my knees, too tired out and dropped Poseidon's trident dropped down in exhaustion. Fading into unconsciousness, the last thing I saw was a flash of blurry silver eyes…..

**Artemis's POV (I know, I know about time right?)**

After helping defeat the rest of the giants, I rushed over to help my half-sister, Athena, who was having trouble fending off Enceladus' assault. Nocking several moon-light arrows, I put down covering fire as I saw the daughter of Athena, "What's her name? I think it was… ah yes, Annabeth" receive the blunt end of a spear across the torso and was knocked out. Enceladus was covered in arrows as Athena nodded in thanks at me before she flashed away, carrying her daughter for healing at the battlefield medical unit outside. The giant, now fully pissed off, leapt towards me with terrifying speed and power, unsheathing my dual hunting knives, I snarled at him, not showing my fear at fighting such a dangerous foe.

Enceladus sneered," Feisty eh? Just the way I like my women…" he declared snidely, pissing me off to high heaven. Growling, I attacked him. Enceladus fended off my assault with ease and I was beginning to get pissed at his prowess and began attacking faster and faster, succeeding in cutting him up several times. He slashed with his spear suddenly and I made a fatal mistake. I raised both knives to parry but the power behind the blow was too much for me and I was forced to my knees by his powerful downward blow. I growled angrily. I had allowed myself to get too cocky and I had paid the price.

Enceladus smiled, boasting," Don't you know you are fighting the Anti-Athena, and as a certain wisdom goddess once said" I will always have a plan…" his spear tip came surging towards me…

All of a sudden, his weapon was blocked by another spear. Athena had arrived just in time to block the spear tip from piercing me. With a yell, Athena flipped Enceladus' spear off and reengaged him in combat while I recovered. Speaking to me in my mind, Athena said," Get ready, in three we attack together." I replied in my mind," Acknowledged." Three seconds later, I forced the pain to the back of my mind I leapt up and hurled my hunting knives straight at Enceladus. He obviously didn't think that I could have recovered so quickly, and I agree with him, but the sight of Annabeth, a maiden hurt by him gave me strength and I ignored my pain and surprised him. The next thing he knew he had two hunting knives embedded in his shoulders. Yelling in pain, he fell to his knees and was run through by Athena's spear. Giving each other a hug, Athena and I snarled simultaneously,

"And that's for hurting my Daughter/_a maiden._ You _vlacas(Idiot in Greek)_

As we looked up from Enceladus' rapidly disintegrating body, we were just in time to see Hades get incapacitated by Alcyoneus, leaving Perseus fighting him alone. I was about to flash to his aid. First time I've intentionally rushed to help a male-"ah no, that's the last respectable MAN on this Earth, actually". Shaking myself out of my jumbled thoughts, I flashed to his aid only to be blocked by a dark energy barrier, no doubt put up by Alcyoneus, that slimy, little… I was about to break it with my fists when Athena suddenly yelled out.

"DON'T, ITS DARK ENERGY, IT CAN HURT YOU BADLY! WORSE THAN STYGIAN IRON! We'll have to blast it open"

Wasting no time Athena and I blasted the dome with our godly energy, but to no avail. I was holding back tears as I was unable to aid Perseus who had already saved me once just now and yet I could not return the favor… I could only watch as he got hammered back and forth until…

Athena, who was watching breathed out" no, it can't be, that smart boy…"

In awe, we watched as Perseus seemingly allowed his guard down and take a heavy hit to the torso where he flew to Hades' Pitchfork and used it to incapacitate Alcyoneus to take down the dark energy barrier as well. Immediately, Apollo, who had just flashed in, opened fire on Alcyoneus, killing him and rushing to Perseus' aid. Perseus had fallen to his knees in exhaustion and was about to pass out, he made eye contact with me, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by those endless, sea-green pools of light, emotion an- wait , WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? IM A MAIDEN GODDESS FOR ZEUS' SAKE…

My thoughts were cut off as Apollo yelled at me to put in my own energy to save Perseus, who was fading fast. Immediately, I put my hands on his well-muscled chest… CRAP… CURSE YOU, APRODITE FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY… I heard a girlish, feminine giggle far away in my head before I refocused and sent more energy into Perseus' limp body.

**Perseus/Percy's POV**

The last thing I saw before I faded into unconsciousness was a nice pair of silver orbs…..

AND….. I opened my eyes to find the same sight swimming above my blurry vision. My throat felt searing dry and I managed to say weakly…

"WW…WWWA…ater….*coughs*coughs*" Poseidon's trident was thrust into my hand and I laid there for a while, confused… this wasn't water?

I heard an amused giggle before I realized. CRAP… THIS WAS POSEIDONS TRIDENT, FOR ZEUS SAKE, OF COURSE IT CONTAINED THE POWER OF WATER…. I willed water to surge down my throat and all over me, gently beginning the healing process. Within a minute, I was back to full strength, I reopened my eyes to see Artemis' face right in front of mine. Barely inches away.

Being the seaweed brain I am, I said" Ummmm… HI?"

Immediately, she broke down laughing and crying on my chest…" you stupid Seaweed brain… you could've died! _VLACAS!_If you got hurt, how do you think I would've felt, how Poseidon would have felt, how….."

I blushed and scratched the back of my head as she continued sobbing into my chest… this was awkward as Hades… then,

"Um, Arty? Can you get off Percy here?" I heard someone say to the Auburn-haired woman currently still sobbing and yet laughing on my chest. I looked to my right and saw Apollo with a dumbstruck expression on his face. I turned even redder, realizing that my armor had been broken and removed and Artemis had been sobbing on what remained of my camp T-shirt on my chest.

Immediately, Artemis sat up, her eyes bloodshot from crying and her face closely resembled a tomato… this was awkward as Hades… "Um," I inquired, "shouldn't we getting back to the battle?"

As I stood up, what shreds of armor and clothing that remained on my chest dropped off and immediately both Artemis and Athena, who had been supporting me, blushed even redder. Apollo and I were shocked at the fact that both goddesses, MAIDEN GODDESSES, were currently ogling my bruised chest intently.

"Um… I suggested, Could I get some armor and clothes?"

Instantly, both goddesses were shocked out of their trance and flashed away in embarrassment. Apollo rolled his eyes and flashed some armor on me, along with a comfy sea-green shirt on me. I picked up Hades Pitchfork and strapped it to my back next to my own trident. Wielding my Dad's trident and Riptide, we flashed towards Porphyrion, who had somehow managed to hold off Jason, Thalia, Zeus until now, ready to end this battle.

**_Well, that's it for my prologue. Hoped you guys liked it. I would really appreciate some reviews and support and I like feedback. Constructive or not. Thanks, and see ya in about a week or less. _**

**_JJJJJ_**

**_Perseus The Slayer_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. How's it going. I'm back again. Here, we will begin to introduce the beginning of my major plot points. Namely, the power of the Angel/Demons.. **

**Continued... **

**3rd Person POV**

**Perseus reappeared above Porphyrion in a flash of golden light, courtesy of Apollo. Harnessing his powers of the Earth shaker, when he landed, a shockwave emitted from where he landed. Grinning a sadistic grin. Perseus rested Poseidon's trident over his shoulders and smirked. **

**'Hey, Porpoise. I'm back. Seeing as you failed to even touch me with your bolt! Well, I'm here to exact my revenge... "**

**Porphyrion was fuming. How dare this little demigod challenge his authority? Porphyrion snarled, "You may have defeated my brothers and my army, but you have yet to try me. I promise you a quick death of you surrender! I am the king of Giants, born to oppose the King of Gods myself! Just who do you think you are, little demigod?"**

**Perseus was calmly picking his nails, yawning at his opponent. The other Gods had gathered around by now, eager to watch the fight impending. Jason had been knocked out earlier and Thalia had dragged him to safety, leaving Perseus to take on Porphyrion himself. **

**Perseus clapped sarcastically, "Well done. inspiring! Born leader! Such power! That happened to be what Hyperion said couple years back. He's now a maple tree in Central Park. Hmmm... I wonder how ya look like as a blade of grass, considering that your all talk and a spineless, arrogant fool. "**

**Porphyrion had had enough. With a roar, he charged Percy. Percy parried his blow, but received an electric shock for his efforts. Porphyrion snickered, "What? You're shocked? This sword has the power of Lightning imbued into it. It's power surpasses even the Master Bolt. There is no way you can beat that with just Poseidon's Trident!" **

**Percy seemed to accept defeat. His shoulders slumped. His eyes dipped and he put a hand behind behind his back as he appeared to stretch his back. "Oh yes. I perfectly agree with you, I can't defeat you with just the Trident..." **

**Porphyrion roared in laughter. "That's all? The Great Hero of Olympus just surrendering? Haha that's rich! I'll make your death a quick one!" Porphyrion lunged forward at the seemingly lethargic Perseus who was still in the same position, his hand along his back. As Porphyrion lunged at him, Perseus put on something and, just like a magician, disappeared. **

**Porphyrion was stunned. "Come back here, you coward! Stop running away like the coward you are..." The giant king yelled out. Our of the blue, Porphyrion heard a voice whisper next to him. " Who said I ran?" Immediately, the giant king fired a lightning bolt at where the voice had been, but there was nothing there... Suddenly, he felt cuts appear on his back! He leapt away, yelling in agony and saw Perseus there, his sword, Riptide glinting in the light, dripping with gold I choir, the blood of immortals. Porphyrion leapt at Perseus but Perseus simply leant back and vanished into a shadow. Reappearing above Porphyrion, he stabbed down with Riptide and shadow traveled away. **

**Wearing the Hades' helmet of Darkness certainly had its perks. He had shadow travelling power and the ability to scare the crap out of most people. Watching Porphyrion swinging his elongated electric weapon around wildly was extremely amusing. "Enough! Come out here and fight me like a man!" Immediately, Perseus reappeared with a blood red skull adorning his head. Perseus smiled and said" Enough playtime, let's end this." Wielding Poseidon Trident and Hades' Pitchfork which had been on his back the whole time. He rolled under Porphyrion's stab and hurled Hades Pitchfork at the giant king. As the Pitchfork flew towards him, Porphyrion readied himself to block it, but it suddenly fell into a shadow and reappeared behind Porphyrion and stabbed through him. Perseus lunged forward and plunged Poseidon Trident through his head. With an inhuman howl, Porphyrion disintegrated. **

**"Percy!, Percy!" the gods, followed closely by his friends mobbed him and cheered a victory cheer. Lifting him on their shoulders, they were about to flash away when suddenly a piercing shriek rang through the air. The Earth shook. Massive cracks appeared in the Earth and suddenly, there was a massive humanoid figure made of Earth, soil, rock and metal standing in their way. **

**Percy narrowed his eyes at the figure and snarled. "Gaia!" **

**"At last, I finally awaken! My poor Hero, all that effort was just to buy me time to awaken. You are now doomed! I have won at last. The age of the gods are over! This is a new World now! Gaia exclaimed excitedly. **

**Perseus snarled. "Not if I can help it." Pointing the Trident, He let loose a huge blast of ice shards which blasted a hole through the giant Earth body of Gaia. But it was fruitless. Gaia roared in agony and massive Earthen cocoons appeared encasing around all the gods and Demigods even Zeus could not break out of there. Perseus too was trapped... **

**Gaia declared in rage, "For daring to oppose me, you will receive punishment first." Raising a hand, Annabeth, his girlfriend was propelled forwards into Gaia's hands. **

**Perseus/Percy's POV **

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at Gaia. Annabeth was crying and screaming. athena and the other God's tried everything to escape the Earthen bonds, but failed. Annabeth, NOOOOOOOOOO! Annabeth screamed in agony as Gaia summoned a sword made of rare metal and began mutilating her! **

************Gore Alert! ********** For those young readers skip this. **

**Summoning up a cross, Gaia pinned Annabeth to the cross by brutally driving a Stygian Iron spike straight through her hands and feet, brutally crucifying her to the cross. Annabeth screamed in pain, and it was the most heartrending thing I had ever heard, my heart shattered, my spirit was squashed. Hearing Annabeth screamed and cry, and Gaia's maniacal laugh killed me. Finally Annabeth fell silent. Her head hung down, her body ripped and slashed to shreds. The place went deathly silent. **

********Gore OVERRRR**** Ya can open your eyes now. **

**Gaia started laughing again, "Now, wasn't that fun? Wasn't that awesome? I have finally broken you, Perseus Jackson. It is a great day indeed! Here, she's still alive, hanging on a last thread. "Here you can have her." Gaia tossed me Annabeth's broken body, Annabeth landed in my arms which had been released temporarily from the Earthen bonds but I was still trapped in the Earth. Cradling my girlfriend's broken body, I cried and cried and cried. Annabeth stirred, pathetically raising a hand to stroke my cheek. "Per.. R.. Percy... I.. I... Love... You.. I... I.. Always... H.. Ave... If.. Y. You. Love... Love me... T... To. Too... M.. Mov. . Move.. On.. I. LOVE you... Goodbye... M.. My. Love.. " **

**With that, Annabeth Chase. **

**My Beautiful Girl. **

**my Wise Girl. **

**The love of my life. **

**My other half. **

**The one who was always there for me. **

**The one who always laughed at me. **

**Comforted me. **

**Kissed me. **

**Loved me. **

**Was dead. Gone. I would never see her again.. **

**I broke. **

**I shattered. **

**"NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOO PLEASEEEEEEE DONT LEAVE ME... **

**PLEASEEEEEEE, don't... Don't leave... " I cried out, pathetically cradling that shell which was once Annabeth. The best part of me. The one who completed me. Was dead. Because I had failed. **

**I failed. **

**Gently settling down her body. I wished her goodbye. **

**Turning to Gaia, who was still laughing and cheering around, dancing in happiness. I screamed in anger, in pain, in rage. I wanted to kill her, to make her fade, she crossed the line this time. She killed the ones who mattered the most to me... She was going to pay. I stood up. The Earth tried to hold me down but I would not take no for an answer. She had unleashed my demon. I was awake for the first time in millenia. **

**Artemis' POV**

**Perseus was broken, desperately cradling Annabeth's body as she spoke her last words. When she finally passed away. I saw Perseus break. He was shattered. He broke down, still holding on to his love's broken shell. He finally put her down, placed a shaky farewell kiss on her forehead gently. And put her down. Perseus, trembling with rage turned on Gaia. He yelled out. Screaming a sound so full of pain, loss and sorrow, and finally rage. I saw it in his eyes, Perseus was gone. That man, the most loyal, brave, selfless man. That Angel. Our Angel. Was gone. In its place stood a demon. Gaia had unleashed a Demon. It(not he) changed. From a normal man, we all saw a silhouette of an Angel, with pure white wings and the kind sea green eyes appear momentarily around him, only to be replaced with a flash of glowing black Flames. Perseus changed. Red, scaly hide appeared on his body. Black claws erupted from his hands his body changed to a 8 foot monster. Black, leathery wings unfolded from his muscle-packed body. His eyes, now were absolutely black. Flames locked at his body. With an inhuman roar, the demon attacked Gaia, tackling her down. With a massive punch that could have leveled a city, it struck Gaia face. There wasn't much of a face left after that. It clawed, ripped and slashed with its claws. **

**The demon got off its now almost faded target. Gaia was unrecognizable a pile of unmoulded earth and silvery-gold ichor. The demon stuck it's hand out. Immediately, The Trident Of Poseidon. Hades' Pitchfork. And Zeus' Master Bolt. The Trident's 3 points shrunk in, forming a long Lance, the Pitchfork melded in. And the Master bolt combined with the other weapons. The legendary Spear of Triam. The only weapon capable of completely destroying ANYTHING. The Spear of Triam soared into its grasp and with a quick twirl, the demon stabbed what was once a Primordial, what was once immortal, and it began to fade. Suddenly, Gaia, somehow defying death, got a firm hold on the demons weapon and there was a massive implosion of power. All the gods, Demigods were blinded by the power of the explosion. We were all abruptly released from the Earthen bonds. Gaia was no more. Looking up, we saw only the Spear lying on the ground. Perseus was gone. Leaving only a pure white, almost Angelic feather and a Pitch-black, demonic claw behind. Perseus was no more. **

**Oh well, that's chapter 2. Don't worry, this isn't the end. There was a hint in the last couple of sentences about the plot line unravelling. Well guys, this was quite a controversial chapter. I had initially planned to end it differently, but going with the flow, I felt that this was a slightly better way of ending this chapter. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions do drop me a review. I promise I will read up and consider all your feedback. **

**Until next time, Read And Review guys. I appreciate it... Seeya**


End file.
